Waiting For You
by silverwaves0210
Summary: Kataangst. Involves aangst, romance, pain, sorrow, evil, and lots of other good stuff that you know you can't resist! Rated T for violence and other bad things. I changed it up a bit in this then what I would normally do. Sorry, but I can't give a summary
1. Waiting For Peace

_Author's Note: This will probably make you cry. I just thought I would let you know as a warning. I probably would've cried if I hadn't been the one who wrote it. And crying for me is a rarity. So, keep in mind, this was simply done when I was bored, and I wanted to do something different. I surprisingly wasn't mad at anyone when I did this._

* * *

All he could remember was he couldn't breathe.

She had him pinned against a wall, her claw-like hands clasped around his small neck.

He struggled fruitlessly, thrashing his legs and pulling and scratching at the fingers holding him up.

He choked and spurted and gasped, and she laughed. She _laughed._

His eyes stung with tears that threatened to fall, but he didn't let them. He couldn't let them.

The fingers uncurled and he dropped to the ground.

He felt dizzy and held his head as it turned back to its normal pale color.

He sucked in the air around him, the hot, sweltering air in the metal cell that was the only reason he was still living.

Her foot met with his ribs and caused him to slam against the wall once again, whimpering and screaming.

He curled up on the ground, humiliated for letting her win. He tried to hide his face from her, but she grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

His dirty face met with her flawless and menacing glare. She pulled him to his feet and he cried harder. He knew what she was going to ask him.

"Would you like to see her?"

His heart broke. This always happened. He knew it would, but he wanted to see her so badly. It had been almost a month.

He nodded slowly, his face still being squeezed by her hand, her sharp nails digging into his flesh.

She smiled menacingly, and it scared him.

She let go of his face and pushed him against the wall again, his back facing her.

His face was pressed against the cold metal as she took his hands and bound them together with rope.

He whimpered as she pressed him harder against the wall.

"Are you ready?" she whispered viciously into his ear.

He swallowed.

"Y-yes." He croaked.

That had been the first word he had spoken since he had last seen her.

She took him down the hall. His whole body racked with the sobs that he tried to calm.

_She shouldn't have to see me like this._ He reasoned with himself.

Finally, they had reached another wide, metal door.

She nodded to two guards and they unlocked the door. He took in a big breath and exhaled, closing his eyes.

_I hope I made the right decision…_

She roughly threw him inside.

He whimpered as his fragile body made contact with the floor.

He heard the voice of a young female gasp and the heavy door shut behind him.

Footsteps rushed toward him and he winced. Gentle hands cupped his cheeks and lifted his face so he could look at her. These hands weren't forceful and rough, though. These hands were soft and comforting.

He looked up into her face and held his breath.

Her beautiful blue eyes glistened with sadness and her soft lips formed a frown.

Her beautiful dark hair was down and fell upon her shoulders gracefully.

"Aang…" she whispered.

He smiled. This was the first smile he had made since he had seen her last. He felt complete again, and strong.

"K-k-k…k'tara…" he muttered.

She took him in her arms and held him close, and he melted into her.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"M' too," he whispered back.

They had made this confession months ago, when they had first been captured. This was the only way they could know someone was still caring for them.

Katara kissed the top of his head, where dark hair had now grown.

The sound of a door opening behind him sent chills down Aang's spine.

"Don't let them take me away." He whispered in her hair, still wrapped in her embrace.

"I won't." she told him.

"Give the boy to me," Aang heard a rough voice command.

He felt the arms around him tighten.

"Now, miss, let's not cause a…"

"You're not taking him from me." She said sternly.

The man's cruel laugh echoed through the chamber.

"Come on, miss. We've been through this before. Hand me the boy and…"

"I said no."

Silence. Aang's heart raced as Katara soothed him by gently rubbing his back.

Suddenly, he felt large hands grab him by the shoulders and he screamed, hands grasping Katara as they started tugging him toward them.

Katara screamed, trying not to let go and another man went behind her and started hitting her head to get her to let go.

"NO!" she screamed, clutching onto Aang's shirt, before it slipped through her fingers.

"KATARA!" Aang screamed, kicking at the man who had him tightly pressed against himself.

The man behind Katara ran forward and shut the door behind him, after everyone but Katara was out.

_No… _Katara cursed herself for another promise that had been broken.

* * *

Aang screamed all the way down the hall until they brought him back into his cell.

One man pinned him against the wall as the other grabbed his hands and chained them to it.

Aang hung his head, energy drained from his last attempt at staying with his loved one.

He knew what would happen next. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard her enter the room.

"Hello, Avatar." Her icy voice drawled.

He whimpered and she smiled. She walked over to him painfully slow, ready to do what he learned to fear.

She grabbed his face again and forced him to face her. His eyes were wide and afraid as he tried backing further into the wall.

She laughed at his foolishness. There was no way to escape.

She dove forward and crushed their lips together.

Aang screamed into the kiss and she smiled. Tears poured down his cheeks as she grasped his shirt and pulled him closer.

_Why do I always let this happen!?_ He screamed inside his head.

Her nails ripped into his shirt and tore it off, revealing his chest.

His face turned completely red as her fingers danced across his torso.

He was dying on the inside, screaming.

Everything he did she used against him. There was no way out. He was destroyed and humiliated. She had exposed him in the worst way. This wound would never heal.

* * *

His screams were heard down the hall in a small room guarded by two men and a metal door.

Katara screamed and cried and shouted his name, but he couldn't hear her. She knew what they were doing to him, even if he refused to tell her. She knew.

"AANG!" she screamed out, desperately.

She collapsed to the floor, sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Aang! I'm so sorry!"

She stayed there on the floor for the rest of the week, and the week after that, and the one after that.

She waited for Aang to come into her cell once again, so she could fulfill her promise and break free with him...

...But he never came back.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hmm... I wonder who the captor is? If you still don't know, then let me give you a hint: It starts with A- and ends with -zula._

_So I surprisingly didn't want to kill anyone when I wrote this. I know this story varied slightly from the norm. In other words, I was slightly inappropriate with the theme._

_Trust me, I've never written anything like that before and I don't know too much about it. I kind of based that part off of one of TTAvatarfan's oneshots. Forget which one, sorry! I know it's in the Aftermath, though._

_Anyway, I didn't want to get too descriptive on it, though. For those who STILL don't get what the heck this fic was about, I might (I said MIGHT) make this a two-shot to explain further. I leave the status as 'in progress' for now._


	2. Waiting for Love

_Author's Note: Since it would be cruel and unkind to leave off where I did (although I was seriously considering it) I decided to make this a twoshot so I could give you all an explanation. Trust me on this, I really mixed it up with this one, so it's different from what I would normally do. There are some questions I really want to answer, so here they are:_

_kataangrulesrrr: That actually wasn't purposed to be azulaang. Azula was just being mean to Aang, by kissing him when he loved another. It made him feel like he betrayed Katara, plus it's not fun to get kissed by someone you hate. If you don't get what it's intending, then your probably not old enough to be reading rated T fanfiction._

_Katsumara: Yes, poor guy. I don't know why I'm always mean to people I love. I love you, Aang! -hugs- Aang: Yeah, right._

_Glistening Blue Eyes: rofl Okay, okay!_

_DuHSPaZZiNGFeL: XD I'm guessing you liked it!_

_TTAvatarfan: You bet! Yes, Azula, nobody likes you! Not even your MUTHUR!_

_avatar209: Yes, that's the one! Okay, then. Re-read it listening to My Immortal! That should do it! Yes, all background information will be given in this chapter, so pay attention! And listen to emo songs!_

_Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: Woah, there! Calm down! I be mean, I know. I'm evil. But before you and hunt me down with a pitchfork, torch, and a mob, read and reply to this! XD I seem to have that effect on people!_

* * *

Katara had sat in her cell for weeks and weeks alone and forgotten. She waited tentatively for her love to join her again, but he never did.

He had died, she wasn't stupid.

Azula had killed him that night, and that's all there was too it. She heard his screams abruptly stop, and silence ensued. The whole fortress seemed frozen in time.

Katara had felt death even on the other side of the prison in her cell, she knew. She cried for him, but she knew it was over.

Their last visit was bittersweet, and she was grateful she had gotten to see him at all, even if there was a price to pay. Aang knew that.

Katara just wished she could've done better for him. Every promise he made to her, he kept. The only promise she had ever made to him, she had broken.

Katara reverted into a hollow shell of herself, not allowing herself to think about what had happened. The memories were just too confusing and horrifying.

There was still that faint spark of hope that burned inside Katara. She knew it would never be quelled. The faint hope that Aang was still alive, somewhere, in the darkness, in an alternate universe, or maybe right here. Maybe he was still living somewhere in this very world.

But the chances that he had survived that night were minimal, and that hope only made it worse.

Katara cried in the silence of the night, praying to the gods just to hear her pleas and sent forth her lover.

Her cries were futile, however, and the gods would not yield their pity to her.

So Katara sat under the cool rays of the moon, silently mourning over the loss of a young boy, burdened with the weight of the war-torn world and an impossible task.

A shadow crept over her face, blocking the moon's light.

_A cloud_, thought Katara, mournfully recalling the time she and Aang had bended them into the shape of a skull. _A skull._

"How appropriate," she snorted, voice cracking from lack of use.

"Appropriate for what?" a voice questioned from behind her.

Katara stiffened. She noticed that the shadow was not that of a cloud, but of a human sitting on her window.

_But how could they do that,_ she asked herself, _when the windows are barred?_

Terrified, Katara slowly looked up to see who was above her.

Katara was greeted with the face of a monster, and she opened her mouth to scream, but...

A hand quickly moved to cover her mouth, stifling her scream. Katara struggled against the hand, but she noticed with a jump that it was too strong.

Katara noticed how small the person was, and wondered how such a small arm could have such muscle.

She didn't ponder on this for too long, however, because the next moment, the person had stood her up and jumped behind her, hand still covering her mouth.

"Don't make a sound," the voice warned, "Or you'll regret it."

Katara's eyes widened and she struggled a bit more.

"Shh! I don't want to hurt you!" the voice pleaded.

Katara didn't buy any of it. She hastily glanced out her window, which she realizedthe bars had twisted open, and saw the full moon. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as the figure behind her stiffened.

"Katara, no..."

The figure was thrown to the other side of the cell without Katara even laying a finger on it. Katara stepped toward the cowering person and forced them to do a series of painful twists and moves that were unlikely that the human body could be so flexible.

The screams emitted from the person were strangled, like the person was trying not to make much noise, and they somehow effected Katara in a bad way. A thought occurred to Katara and she twisted the body so that the face, which she realized was masked, was facing her.

She stepped forward to the shaking figure and asked a question in the deadliest voice possible.

"_How do you know my name?_"

The figure shaked a bit longer, and Katara imagined it was sweating from fear and that little 'performance' she had forced upon them.

"I...I thought you would recognize me..."

Katara's eyes widened. She put her hands down and the figure dropped to the floor, regaining control of their limbs.

_That voice..._

Katara slowly walked toward the panting figure lying on the ground. She looked straight into the mask at the eyes underneath, and saw them staring at her, too.

Katara placed her fingers on the mask, and slowly pryed it off of the figures face. She gasped.

Standing in front of her, alive and well, was Aang.

Tears filmed Katara's eyes.

"Your alive..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't of come sooner." he whispered back.

Katara couldn't believe it. She had waited for him for almost three months, and here he was. That little spark of hope was right.

Katara surged forward and embraced the small boy in her arms. Tears poured from her eyes and she felt her shoulder becoming wet, too.

"I'm so happy your here!" she cried.

"I'm happy I'm here, too," he sniffed.

Katara pulled back to look at Aang. He had grown in the past couple of months. She was so proud of him. He looked so much better than he did the last time she saw him.

"I have so much to explain," he confessed. "for starters, why I was away for so long."

"That can wait 'till later," Katara assured, putting a finger on his lips. "For now, you could just get me out of this dump."

Aang laughed. "I can do that." he promised, pointing to the window.

Katara smiled and stood up, following Aang towards the window. She looked outside.

"Aang, you don't seriously expect me to jump down, right? It's at least four stories high."

"You don't need to," Aang assured.

Katara looked at Aang, clearly confused. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air in Aang's arms.

Katara looked back and noticed the prison disappearing. Aang was gliding right over the trees, landing on one branch, and jumping ten feet to the next.

Katara's hair flew behind her and she looked up at Aang. His smile of utter joy was contagious.

Katara threw her head back and laughed. She laughed for the first time in three months. She laughed for freedom, she laughed for fun, and she laughed for her love.

When Aang had safely landed miles and miles away from the prison, he finally put Katara down.

The two lovers stared joyfully at each other for long moments, enjoying one another's presence.

Then, Katara leaned toward Aang and closed her eyes capturing his lips.

Aang gladly joined in, this being their first real kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, before Katara finally parted.

"I think you owe me that explanation, now." she told him.

Aang blushed. "Riiiight... okay, then. Here it goes." Aang cleared his throat. "Well, you see, that last night we were together? That was my last time staying at that wretched place. Azula had gone farther than she normally did. Normally, she would punish me when I got to see you by..."

Aang trailed off. He averted his eyes uncomfortably and his ears turned red.

"It's okay, Aang." Katara soothed. "I get it."

Aang looked up again, his whole face completely red. He nodded slowly before continuing.

"Well, you see, normally it would be kind of simple. She would just...kiss me and..." Aang gulped "...stuff. But this time, she was hurting me even more. I was so scared, and the next thing I knew, I guess I was in the Avatar State."

Katara's eyes widened. "That must be why I heard you stop screaming and I could feel death!" she exclaimed.

Aang looked at her sadly. "Yeah, I guess I kind of did kill a lot of people."

Katara's expression softened. "I'm sorry." she apologized, "Please continue."

Aang inhaled slowly. "So you know how I always pass out after the Avatar State? Well, when I woke up, I was right here."

Aang motioned his hands toward the area where they where standing and Katara gasped.

"Well, it took me a while to regain my strength. I was in a lot of pain at first, and I had to find food to eat, and I needed to get stronger. It kind of took a while, I'm sorry. I was thinking of you every second of every day. I felt so bad for you. My only goal was to rescue you."

Katara blushed. Knowing that someone was thinking about her non-stop for three months was pretty special, and how did she reward him? By bloodbending him in circles.

"Oh, okay then," Katara said at last. "Then just one more thing."

"What would that be?" Aang asked.

"Why were you wearing that mask?" Katara pointed to the object laying on the ground.

Aang blushed. "Oh, yeah, that." he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you know I was never to good at spending wisely, and there is this small village, only about a fifteen minute's walk from here aaaanndd..."

"Get to the point." Katara joked.

Aang laughed. "Well, you see, since I was already a prisoner there and I escaped, and I'm the Avatar and Azula wants to capture and kill me, then I thought it would be best if I remained under cover."

"Good point." Katara observed. "Wisely planned."

Aang smiled awkwardly. "But I didn't think I would be able to fool you." he muttered.

Katara jumped in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay!" Aang replied cheerfully. "I'm fine!"

Katara smiled sadly. She stared deeply into Aang's bright and happy eyes, but under the surface she saw hidden sadness. Sadness that would always be there.

Azula had scarred Aang for the rest of his life, and Katara cursed her under her breath. There was nothing Katara could do to ever get rid of this pain Aang held in the silence of his heart, but she could reduce it as much as possible, and try her hardest to make him forget, if even for a while.

"I love you," she whispered to him. "I love you so much it hurts."

"I know the feeling." Aang responded playfully, and Katara laughed.

She kissed him gently on the forehead and held his hand, staring into his eyes as the sadness faded slightly.

_Yes, I think I can do that_, Katara realized. _I will never break a promise to him again._

* * *

_Author's Note: There you go! Just thought I should explain the background to everyone! Trust me, I was almost not gonna do this! And just for anybody who didn't read the replies to the reviews, I give the total inspiration to this to TTAvatarfan's story, The Aftermath, Chapter 20: Darkness. Seriously amazing writer, here, guys. Check it out! I must've read that story a million times, and I definitely couldn't write an azula/aang torture scene the way she could! Aangst buddies! Okay, then, read and reply!_


End file.
